Skull
"Now, count up your sins" Bio Soukichi Narumi was Shotaro's mentor, Akiko's dad and the founder of The Narumi Detective Agency. While as a investigator he worked with a man similar to Philip named Seiichiro Matsui and had a policy of never getting clients in danger.When a mysterious killer called The Spider Man attacks, Soukichi uses this opportunity to attack Dopant. after returning home he then talked to his childhood friend Shroud. she offered Skull Memory and Lost Driver to Soukichi but he refused. during his investigation he was attacked and almost killed by Spider Dopant, but was saved by Shroud who tossed the Lost Driver to him and transformed into Skull Crystal but the form had some some minor "problems". He then learns that Matsu is spider dopant. Soukichi then gives chase but was intercepted by Bat Dopant. Soukichi finally transformed into Kamen Rider Skull and defeats Bat Dopant and Matsu but still considered Matsu his partner and all the time he spend with him. Soukichi then became involved in investigating cases involving Dopants that the police can't handle. Moves *A: Skull Aura *← or → + A: Hard Punch *↓ + A: Skull Punisher *A (Mid-Jump): strong kick *L + A (Super Special Move): Finsher Kick Quotes World 1: Skull vs Ouja Before the battle Ouja: So, you're a Rider, too….then fight with me! Skull: You're quite the hot-blooded one, aren't you. Do you get tired like that? Ouja: This calm feeling….is so irritating! Skull: You're irritated like this because you couldn't become a man. Ouja: I see……You wanna die, don't you? Skull: Oh boy, it can't be helped. Looks like I'll have to go along with it, huh. Skull: Now……count up……your sins. Ouja: Count my sins, eh…….If you want to know, even the police have to listen. After the battle Ouja: That look,……you….really are…….the grim reaper……. Ouja: All that effort to revive me and I'll still pass away… Skull: Revive, you say? Skull: The one who revived you. Is that the one pulling the strings? Ouja: Kukuku….who'd answer to YOU!? Ouja: If ya want me to tell ya, I'll have fun waiting in….the under….world…. World 2: Skull vs KickHopper and PunchHopper Before the battle KickHopper: How nice, you've been treated like a hero…. KickHopper: We are residents of the darkness…You guys are the radiant sun. PunchHopper: I'll disgrace you….we don't need the sun….!! Skull: "When one person is cursed, two graves are dug". You've dug your own graves. KickHopper: We've come from hell. We don't need graves. Skull: Then I spoke too soon. Shall we begin? Skull: Now, you two, count up your sins. After the battle KickHopper: Sorry, partner… KickHopper: Just a little more and we would have been given a new body…. PunchHopper: To fight together again…I'm satisfied, bro…. Skull: Partner, huh….nostalgic words there. KickHopper: Once more we've tried to grab the light…. KickHopper: But, we're more fit to be in the darkness of hell…. World 3: Skull vs Odin Before the battle Odin: Now, fight! With the other Riders!! Odin: Until there is only one! Skull: Sir, isn't that a strange thing to say? Skull: Are you telling us to kill each other for no reason? Odin: It can't be helped if you want to lose. Odin: I'll just erase you….! Skull: It looks like he's not giving me any time to think about it. Skull: Ah, oh well. Now, count up…your sins!! After the battle Odin: Continue to fight without hesitation, just like this…! Skull: He's like an actor who hasn't heard of ad-libbing… Skull: His lines could not be chosen by him…. Skull: In other words, the enemies from now on will be fundamentally different. Skull: A flaw from this mastermind is a little visible….. World 4: Skull vs Eternal Before the battle Eternal: My mother, killed by these hands; my comrades, abandoned….. Eternal: I am all alone and yet, I have been resurrected…. Eternal: ….Because there's still something I must do! Skull: Are you saying there were things you had to do before killing your mother? Eternal: Fuuto…..no, all humans…. Eternal: will be changed, like me, into immortal monsters of NEVER! Skull: I can't leave a guy who makes the city cry, alone. Eternal: That appearance looks like the grim reaper. Eternal: Did you come to bring me back to hell? Skull: Maybe. Eternal: But I'm a NEVER too. I'm like a grim reaper. Eternal: Which of us similar grim reapers could be sent to hell? Eternal: Let's dance….a Grim Reaper Party Time! After the battle Eternal: ….My immortal NEVER! I can….still fight!! Eternal: Hey…! I'm telling you I can fight, Goura!! Skull: Goura….it's seems like that guy is the true mastermind, huh. Skull: I won't allow you to watch from a vantage point forever! World 5: Skull vs Core Before the battle Core: I am a warrior who feeds on hearts of darkness!! Core: I turn sadness into the power of hatred!! Core: My name is…Kamen Rider Core!!! Core: This is the horrifying power of the Kamen Riders!! Skull: In this world, the Kamen Riders…. Skull: weren't all as timid as you. Skull: Even if they've become a form that they didn't desire…. Skull: they fight for the people, and are real men. Skull: I can't let you, for no reason, disgrace that honorable name! After the battle Core: I can't afford to lose! Core: I have obtained all of the Kamen Riders' memories, I……!! Core: Not to the likes of you!!! Skull: How do you know all the memories? Skull: Those memories could clearly be gathered through someone's threads. Skull: Depending on the threads, the memories could be largely distorted. Skull: Well then, shall we go see that guy with the distorted memories?… Skull: That man called Goura…! World 6: Skull vs Dinosaur Greeed Before the battle Dinosaur Greeed: ….Oh, Mr. Goura. Is it finally my turn? Goura: Yeah. Just as I explained earlier. Goura: If you want a complete resurrection, defeat them. Dinosaur Greeed: Well then, that is the reason, so…. Dinosaur Greeed: Kamen Riders. I bid you a good end….. Skull: You believe that man's words? Skull: There's no guarantee anywhere that you'll be resurrected as he says? Dinosaur Greeed: That may be so…..however…. Dinosaur Greeed: That man is certainly holding my life. Dinosaur Greeed: Therefore, I do not exist. Freedom of choice, as it's called. Skull: I see… Skull: If that's how it is for you then I dare not say anything. Skull: Come at me. I'll be your opponent. After the battle Dinosaur Greeed: Again, I am doomed to end. Dinosaur Greeed: And so, I am again com….plete….. Skull: Well then, Goura is next…..it's your turn. Skull: The sin of rampaging as you please cannot be taken lightly….. Skull: Starting right now, you'll count up those sins. World 6: Skull vs Goura After the first battle Goura: It can't be…! Why can't they defeat them!? Goura: Why must my strongest soldiers be defeated!? Skull: The "strongest" is something one knows after fighting. Skull: There is no way something that was just born could be the "strongest". Skull: If you too were on the battlefield, you would understand, but... Skull: since you do nothing but let others fight for you, you shouldn't understand. Skull: There's no point in doing without meaning. Skull: It'd be in your best interests if you quietly accept defeat. Goura: I won't accept that!! I can't accept things like defeat!! Goura: The monsters from all the organizations…Should I synthesize them… Goura: the terrifying incarnation of evil….heheh….will be born!!! Goura: What is this!? Uwoooooooah!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Power…..overflowing with power….!!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Kamen…..Rider!! Disappear, Kamen Rider!!! Skull: Because your sins have piled up too much, you've been swallowed by past ghosts…. Skull: Now, count up…your sins! Trivia Gallery External Links *Official Game Bio Category:Riders